1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a karaoke apparatus which can play an existing karaoke music piece in such a manner that a performance formation such as a rhythm of the karaoke music piece can be changed in accordance with a preference of the user.
2. Related Art
A music-piece data for karaoke performance which is supplied to a karaoke apparatus is configured by a number of performance data tracks in order to generate various kinds of accompanying tones such as chords and rhythms. The karaoke apparatus reads the music-piece data and then transmits the data to a tone generator, so that a karaoke performance can be executed. So far as the karaoke apparatus executes a karaoke performance based on the same music-piece data, the karaoke performance of the same formation is given.
If the user of a karaoke apparatus always sings a song with the same performance, the user may be bored. Consequently, the user may sometimes wish the same music piece to be performed in a different performance formation. As described above, however, a karaoke apparatus of the prior art has a disadvantage that, so far as a karaoke performance is executed based on the same music-piece data, the karaoke performance of the same formation is given. Moreover, the preparation of music-piece data of a plurality of formations for one karaoke music piece requires much expense in time and effort, and greatly increases the amount of the music-piece data to be stored into the karaoke apparatus. Thus, such preparation is not practial.